


Okay

by Naemi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Canon Divergence, Dead Isaac, Dealing With Loss, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed they'd lost the battle against the ache: the Huntress and the Alpha, helpless to the situation. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> [Canon divergent in 3.23: Allison lived, Isaac died.]

For the first two nights after the encounter with the Oni, Allison sought comfort in her father's arms. He held her as long as the tears would flow, like he'd done all her life, but no matter how hard he tried to soothe her pain, it wasn't enough. Maybe because he wasn't pack, or because he'd never fully accepted Isaac, even though he had begun to trust him in the end.

Allison spent the third night with Lydia in the hope that a best friend's warmth could help her glue her heart back together. She was mistaken. Lydia, like Chris before her, held Allison tight, kept telling her it wasn't her fault, but her words seemed hollow, couldn't hush the screaming guilt. Probably because she felt guilty herself.

After the funeral, the pack gathered at the McCall's house. The loss—not only Isaac, but so many friends in such a short time—weighed heavily on them, wrapping them in solemn silence that didn't allow them to share their pain. The pack was falling apart visibly—tangibly so. Allison wished she still had the strength to fight, but there was none left inside her, only ache and, almost breaching the surface, another ocean of tears. 

She couldn't bear the thought of returning home, even when that made her stay behind after everyone else.

Melissa poured her another coffee that Allison didn't touch. “You know,” Melissa said, and her voice seemed thundering after a lifetime of grim silence, “I was thinking . . . Isaac doesn't—didn't—have much, but if you—”

“Thank you,” Allison cut in. “I want nothing.” She clenched her jaw and exhaled through her nose, but it couldn't stop her mouth from adding, “However, I'd like to ask a favor.”

~ ~ ~

Curling up in Isaac's bed choked her harder than she had expected, yet it was strangely comforting at the same time; for the first time since she'd failed to save him, she felt somewhat at rest.

Allison pressed her face into the pillow, catching not even the faintest lingering scent. She was tempted to ask Scott to tell her what her senses missed, but she didn't want to make this harder on either of them.

Scott sat beside her, holding her hand, his fingers entwined with hers. The touch was so gentle and careful that she couldn't help a small smile; he smiled back, just as tightly. The familiarity of his caress, however much innocent at this point, triggered a longing Allison hadn't known had survived. She wanted to say something, anything, but instead, she found herself pulling him close.

When their lips met, it felt natural, as if they should never have parted at all. Scott gave a little surprised yelp; she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and didn't allow him to retreat.

For a split second, the guilt threatened to overwhelm Allison. She gasped into the kiss, but she couldn't break it; she was desperate for just a flicker of momentary happiness. She'd feel like the traitor she was soon enough, but now, she craved to feel _alive_ , even though this was probably the wrongest way possible.

Scott let her pull him atop of her, let her kiss him, arch up, touch him. It seemed they'd lost the battle against the ache: the Huntress and the Alpha, helpless to the situation. Again.

The thought turned Allison's stomach, clenched her heart so violently that she couldn't breathe. Tears caught in her lashes, pearled, and left silver tracks on her cheeks.

She wiped them away with the back of her hand; she couldn't stand how Scott froze, looking at her as if she might break.

“It's okay,” she whispered. “I'm okay.”

He let her have the lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **FFFC** challenge #15.01: Heartache.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
